Promise
by Simone Robinson
Summary: "Whatever Pitch had done to him had affected him far worse than Aster had thought. Since when did Jack admit to wanting softness? To needing anything or anyone? "Shh, shh…" Somehow Aster found his voice, wrapping his strong arms around the boy's slim waist, and pulling him into his fur. Jack struggled meekly, but there was no heart in it." Even Jack gets nightmares. Shipping.


**Promise**

* * *

 _How could he have allowed himself to get caught up in the hope, in the bright, burning hope that radiated from Bunny's centre? It was so easy, so very, very easy to lose yourself in the brightness that seemed to envelope all around him. Yeah, Bunny could be a tough son of a bitch when he wanted to be, but no one could ever deny that he was good at what he did, and what he did, was spread hope._

 _Jack would have thought that, after 300 years of solitude, he would have learnt his lesson, would have learnt something about opening his heart up to hope._

 _Hope never lasted; hope never truly stayed forever, and Jack had learnt that the hard way. He learnt it time and time and time again. But still he was stupid enough to open up his frosted heart every time the promise of something better came along. And time and time again he watched as the hope in his heart was ripped away, taking a little bit of him along with it._

 _How long until there was nothing left of the boy called Jack Frost? Oh, he couldn't die, but that didn't mean his spirit was immune to harsh words and bitter promises._

 _Solitude had almost killed him, but he had expected that. Not once had he ever expected the arms of a loved one to do the same._

 _But here he was again, his feet planted firmly on the ground of the warren, his heart and his soul flying high up above him, feeling for all the world like they'd been ripped away for good this time. His jaw hurt and Jack realised he'd been clenching it. For how long?_

 _He suddenly felt cold, as if the comfort of warmth had been ripped away from him, warmth he didn't even know he needed until he met Aster. But now that warmth was gone, and Aster's eyes were full of a harshness that couldn't possibly belong to him. It was a harshness reserved for Pitch, for darkness, and he couldn't be staring at Jack like that, he just couldn't. And not for the first time, the terrifying thought went through him. What goes together better than cold and dark? Cold couldn't be around warmth, around new life, without killing it. Maybe Aster had realized that._

 _The thought almost brought Jack to his knees, but he gripped the staff tighter in his hand, willing himself to stay up straight, proud and cocky as he always was._

 _But Aster knew his insecurities, and the words coming of his mouth tore him to pieces._

"Don't!" Aster couldn't remember the last time his love had pushed him away, and it hurt. Jack was acting like Aster was something dangerous, that his claws would tear him to pieces, and Aster didn't understand why.

"Jack...snowflake...c'mon, it's me, I wouldn't hutcha." He reached out a hand. Jack pulled away, his eyes glittering with the sand of nightmares and darkness. Aster bit back a curse. The effects of Pitch's magic were still strong in Jack and it killed Aster to see him this way. He reached out gently for the boy, brushing icy hair from his brow as Jack started with wide eyes that refused to believe, "Won't last..." He choked out.

"What won't last, frostbite?" Aster's voice was gentle, eyes clouding with confusion.

Jack gestured hopelessly, "This! Peace! Softness..." Aster barely hurt the last word as his love collapsed on himself into a heap. _Shit_ , he never saw Jack like this. Not his Jack, his strong, confident mate. Whatever Pitch had done to him, had made him see had affected him far worse than Aster had thought. _Since when did Jack admit to wanting softness? To needing anything or anyone?_

"Shh, shh…" Somehow Aster found his voice, wrapping his strong arms around the boy's slim waist, and pulling him into his fur. Jack struggled meekly, but there was no heart in it, and he gave in, collapsing against Aster's fur.

"'m here, snowflake, I gotcha. I dunno what kinda nightmare you had, I dunno whatcha saw, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere...Not going anywhere." He whispered against the sprite's ear and felt him shudder with emotion, "I'm here, and nothin's ever gonna hurt you again, I'll make sure of it." He held the boy possessively to his fur, against his soft heartbeat, and felt the way Jack buried into him, "Was just a nightmare, Jackie, just a nightmare and 's all over now. All over..."

It seemed that Jack had lost his voice, unable to say a word, or perhaps unwilling to. He twisted his hands in Aster's fur, as if terrified he'd leave, and clung to him. The guardian of hope bundled the boy up tighter, and began to rock as tiny, hiccoughing sobs tore from Jack's throat.

Aster wasn't sure what he could do to pull Jack from these nightmares. All he could do was hold him through the darkness and hope his love made his way through.

 _Fuck, the boy was crying._ Jack didn't cry, or at least, didn't ever let Aster see it. But now he was trembling and sobs were shuddering through his form. And Bunny was gonna kill that bastard Pitch the second he could.

But not yet, not now. He'd promised Jack he'd be here, and he wasn't about to break that promise, not for anyone.

He'd be here, by Jack's side.

Just like he promised.

Because Aster never broke a promise.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this a while ago and found it the other day. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
